


Experience

by lesbianettes



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: 911 Gift Exchange, Alternate Universe, Fluff, Gift Fic, M/M, Oneshot, supernatural!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:42:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27872470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianettes/pseuds/lesbianettes
Summary: Carlos wants to join TK on a hunt.911 Gift Exchange: for moviegeek03
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Experience

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moviegeek03](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moviegeek03/gifts).



TK kicks his feet up onto the table and cracks his neck, ignoring the look Carlos gives him at the lack of respect for a seedy motel table, of all things. He doesn’t particularly care about that. Unfortunately, TK is simple when it comes to pretty boys, so he returns his feet securely to the floor rather than starting an argument or something of the sort. 

“It’s not a difficult one,” Carlos insists. “You said so yourself. Simple vampire job, in and out, three days max. I’m an angel, TK, I’m not incapable.”

“But you’re not a hunter.”

Carlos scoffs at him, but doesn’t immediately push the issue, choosing instead to relax on their shared bed. There was only one room available at the motel, and of course it had to be this. Honestly, TK is just trying to keep his head on straight and not lose himself in getting close to someone again, especially not the way he seems drawn to Carlos. He can’t do it. He won’t do it. Ever since he lost Buck, he vowed that he would never let someone in again. He’s fine on his own. 

Then Carlos showed up, with his muscular arms, his bright puppy dog eyes, his brilliant laugh, his blind optimism, his… everything. It should be impossible for someone to be as perfect as he is, though that’s perhaps why he’s an angel. 

“More like a succubus than an angel,” TK had said when they first met, and Carlos nearly killed him on the spot for the demonic insinuation. That was what offended him- not the sex part. He knows angels can- and do- engage in that, but not perfect Carlos. He can’t imagine the man doing anything of the sort. He’s too innocent. 

Now that they’ve gotten to know each other, and Carlos has been personally assigned to protect TK, it seems like he wants to do more than sit on the sidelines. He wants to help people, protect people, save people. It’s in his very nature, and not just in the celestial way. Plenty of angels are dicks, to be quite honest, but not Carlos. Never Carlos. Carlos is kind and gentle and lovely and his hands are so capable when they cup TK’s jaw and hold an ice pack to his face. 

“You don’t have the heart for it. You’re not a killer, not even of monsters.”

“I can do what I have to.”

He shakes his head. Even when on the brink of his own death the first time they encountered something truly capable of hurting angels, Carlos had refused to slay the beast, choosing instead to lay there and let it happen. TK saved him that day, and held his bleeding body in his arms for hours while he prayed to a God he was suddenly forced to believe in that it would all be okay. Three weeks of bed rest later, and that which would have taken a human down was gone from Carlos’ body. There was never even a scar. That’s how TK knows, above all else, that Carlos is too kind to be a hunter. 

“I have killed, TK.” 

TK turns his face in surprise. It was said nonchalantly, and Carlos’ face has been schooled into that perfect neutrality he’s so good at. The kind that means he won’t elaborate. The kind that means  _ it’s not for humans to know, TK _ , and  _ stop asking before I smite you out of annoyance. _

Carlos would never dream of smiting him, and TK had told him so before they broke off in laughter and shared a basket of fries at a run down little roadside diner. Those are popular, in this lifestyle, but TK gets healthy options when he can. His body is a temple, and all that. He takes pride in himself, he can admit. 

“You have to listen,” he finally says. 

“What?”

TK waits for Carlos to meet his eyes. “If I let you hunt with me, you have to listen to me. If I say it’s too dangerous, or something goes south, you have to get to safety, okay?”’

“I’m more durable than you.”

“I’m more experienced, and you don’t have as much power when it comes to monsters. Not like you do with humans.”

That earns him an unenthused agreement, but more than that, an adorable pout at the thought that he’s not the most powerful player in the game. They both know Carlos enjoys being strong. Capable. It’s probably difficult to accept the idea of weakness. TK opens his mouth with the intent to reassure Carlos, but all that comes out is a question of if he wants any takeout. It’s easier that way. Being with Carlos, taking care of him, loving him, makes TK want to learn how to show how much he cares. He feels things with Carlos. Things he never expected to be able to experience. 

He’s everything to TK. 

TK doesn’t know when that happened, or how, but it hits him in this motel room how he wants, above all else, Carlos to be happy and safe. As happy and safe as an angel charged with protecting a hunter like TK can be, anyways. The thought terrifies him, but God, does it make him feel warm all over. 

“Just stay safe, okay? Promise me.”

Carlos’ smile could light a thousand stars. “I promise.”

It’s a heavenly smile that inspires the most impure of thoughts and tugs at TK’s chest with the urge to kiss him. If he didn’t know already, he would certainly see in such an expression that this is a man who is a savior in his heart. 

The motel, of course, only had one room left at this hour, one with a single bed, and when he lays in it he can feel the warmth of Carlos’ body next to him. It isn’t the first time they’ve had to share a sleeping space, but it is the first time TK lets his hand cross the space between them. Holding Carlos’ wrist to know he’s still beside him is new. 

Newest still is the way that Carlos wraps an arm around TK’s body and holds him like the most precious thing to ever set feet on the ground. 

As he drifts off, TK thinks he loves him too much to see him dragged into a hunt, and come morning, he will find a dizzying number of excuses. 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr @neworleansspecial


End file.
